


Beautiful Disaster

by cumplirse



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumplirse/pseuds/cumplirse
Summary: 界冢伊奈帆×时缟晴人单纯而疯狂的拉郎，与VVV和AZ其它人物、背景无关完全AU，学院paro，双子私设，淡定聪明内里温柔的伊奈帆和平凡懦弱其实坚定的晴人
Relationships: 界冢伊奈帆×时缟晴人
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候Haruto还没有国内正式译名时缟遥人……随便啦

「无邪気に笑ってくださいな」

“西格夫里·萨松先生是位很厉害的人。”对方突然这么说道。

时缟晴人完全没有理解这句话的含义，他小小地“啊”了一声，考虑要接怎样的一句话才好，却因为这一秒的迟疑，被从侧面偷袭的雪球砸中了。雪屑顺着脖子落进衣服——他是个非常畏寒的人，不由得抖了抖，明明是腰背处的冰凉触感却刺激地鼻腔发痒，一连打了好几个喷嚏。

“一、二、三……四、五，”界冢伊奈帆见怪不怪地摘下自己的羊绒围巾，用手拂掉晴人领口还没有抖落的雪，把围巾缠上去，“我记得出门前有发短信提醒你的。”

时缟晴人吸吸鼻子，他的表情有点委屈，又有些歉意。“谢谢你，界冢同学。”最后变成了很清爽的笑容。

恶作剧的小孩早就跑远了。路上人影幢幢，也不可能看见任何踪迹。

两个人继续缓慢地踩雪前行，都是很安静的人，所以偶然陷入沉默也不会觉得尴尬。

虽然是比较寒冷的北方，不过今年入冬确实比往年更早，这才十月底就下起了大雪，到处都是玩疯了的小孩，时缟晴人想着，像是马上就要圣诞节了一样。

因为父亲工作的原因，今年才搬到这里。他怕冷，也并不擅长参加热闹的活动，不过这并不妨碍他为了别人的快乐感到由衷高兴。想着想着时缟晴人就笑起来，眼睛睁得大大的，刘海摇晃，看起来非常孩子气。

“很开心吗？”伊奈帆问他。

“嗯……爸爸一直都忙着工作，我记事也比大家晚，所以从来没有和人一起过生日的记忆。”  
时缟晴人搓了搓戴着的厚毛线手套，有些腼腆，“而且能遇到同一天生日的同学，觉得很有趣。”

到班级报道时，按要求做完自我介绍后，笑眯眯的老师突然加了句“那么时缟同学的生日是哪一天呢”，他手足无措地愣了三秒钟，才低头小声回答：“……十五、十月十五号。”

放学之后，坐在前方那位看起来非常冷静的同学突然转过身来正对他，说：“很巧啊时缟同学，我的生日也是十月十五日，到时候一起出去玩吧。”

时缟晴人结结巴巴答应了，有些受宠若惊，不过也想到了只是普通寒暄的可能，对方也许仅仅是为了向新来的同学表达善意，并没有放在心上。

没想到……时缟晴人偷偷看了一眼左边的人，界冢同学很认真地履行了诺言，上周两个人交换了手机号码，并且约定了这周末出门聚餐，因为前一晚上突然的大雪预警，还收到了对方“注意保暖”的短信。

虽然平时很少有表情，语气也淡地没有起伏，感觉不到高兴或者生气，不过伊奈帆其实是非常温柔又细心的人。而且很聪明，知道很多事，不管老师提出何种程度的问题都难不倒他，轻描淡写回答的样子让班上很多女同学都非常地、呃、激动。

比如刚才那位什么夫什么松，对外语苦手的时缟晴人就完全处于一头雾水的状态，虽然伊奈帆和他很熟的样子……

“就是这里，”伊奈帆轻声说，“寿喜烧很好吃，你喜欢甜点的话，我们就点抹茶大福和蜜柑奶昔。”

时缟晴人乖乖跟他走进去。店里温暖的氛围简直让人一秒哭出来，时缟再度轻轻抖了抖，不过这次充满了幸福感。店里的大叔把他们引到了刚好被隔断遮住的位置，似乎是老顾客享受的专座待遇。坐下来后他把围巾还给对方，伊奈帆说：“这位置很好吧，明明是坐在大堂里，却有三面都不会被看见。”

他笑着点头。

香菇和豆腐都充满了汤汁和牛肉的香气，热腾腾的，吃的人非常满足，时缟捧着暖烘烘的奶昔舍不得站起来。伊奈帆也不催他，很老练地评价到：“我调查了二十八家店得出的结论，这里的鸡蛋是最正宗的。”

晴人噗嗤笑出声来，差点呛到。他想了想，终于开口问：“刚刚那位先生……”

“先生？”

“就是界冢同学说很厉害的人。”

“西格夫里·萨松，”伊奈帆很流畅地念出了他的名字，“参加过世界战争，当他发现它不是自己想象中那回事的时候，并没有崩溃发狂，他接受了自己的失误并且致力于改正它。不过很可惜的是，现在大家只记得他写的一句情诗——这句话是不是情诗先不论，大家都是这么想的——把他的反战诗和自传故事都忘记了。”

界冢伊奈帆很乐意就这么滔滔不绝地讲下去，在那之前他看了看晴人迷糊又拼命装作听懂了的表情，和满座的大堂里有些焦头烂额的店员，于是他站起身，把围巾扔到晴人怀里。

“走吧。”

“去哪里……”晴人看着窗外被风摇动的树枝，咽了口水。

“今天是我的生日，所以按照习俗，你需要送我生日礼物，又因为今天是你的生日，我也要送你一份礼物。”他就这么理所当然地说了。

时缟晴人沉默了两秒钟，“好的，”他的眼睛像是突然被点亮了，再次露出了那种孩子气的笑容。

当离开饰品店、手里还拿着一只白色毛绒耳罩时，他笑不出来了。

“界冢同学……”

“嗯？”

“这个是要送给谁的吗？”

“我不是把它给你了吗？还是你觉得生日礼物一定要包装一下才好……”眼看对方当即转身回走，时缟晴人只好连忙表示自己没有这个意思，他很喜欢不过度包装的实用礼品。

“喜欢的话，就戴上吧。”

“诶？”时缟晴人踟蹰了，他看着耳罩上的两只小兔，实在无法把“可这是女孩子用的东西”说出口。

伊奈帆走上前，拿起耳罩轻轻扣到他的耳朵上，后退半步，像是在鉴赏却没一点表情：“很合适。”

是敷衍吧，是社交辞令吧。那一瞬间，时缟晴人就这么自暴自弃地想着，才不是真心话吧。

“那么接下来，时缟同学你想去哪里呢？”界冢伊奈帆不着痕迹地移开目光，也不去想刚刚那双冻得发红的耳朵。

结果是他站在书店门口对晴人一脸希冀的表情无比冷静地说了句：“我不进去了，在这里等你出来。”

“可是如果选到界冢同学看过的或者不喜欢的书怎么办？不重点不是这个，在里面等也可以啊！”

界冢伊奈帆摇头：“自己进去的话，我会出不来的，一定会呆到书店关门。至于书，你放心好了，挑到的肯定没问题。”

晴人半信半疑间被他推进去，并不宽敞的空间里，一墙一墙排好的书压迫着视神经，这么多选择里究竟哪些才是正确的呢……感觉并不是多么困难的礼物，没想到实施的时候却让他无所适从。

伊奈帆看过很多书，这是毋庸置疑的。他喜欢什么类别？军事的，历史的？还是喜欢读诗？刚刚那位诗人是外国人吧，那伊奈帆是因为外国书籍还是因为反战才阅读的？他是很聪明的人，也许会喜欢一些挑战自己思维极限的作品……时缟晴人托着下巴走过一排侦探小说，又走过一柜全是不认识的文字的精装本，鬼使神差地，在旁边的书柜前停下了。

说不上来是什么原因，就是觉得，好像有什么东西在这里，必须看一眼它。时缟晴人略微低下头，视线在胸前这一层扫过去。

“白、夜，作者是……陀思妥、耶夫斯基……”真是个艰难的名字，看包装也是本非常晦涩的书。时缟晴人把它拿下来，不知怎么的，心里有些微的雀跃，掌心隐隐发烫。就是它了。

就像冥冥中注定好了一样。离开收银台的时候，时缟晴人才意识到自己根本就是稀里糊涂地选了礼物，感觉自己在敷衍了事的他颇有些不敢正视门口用脚尖踢雪玩的伊奈帆，然而对方接过他双手递来的书，只是说了句：“白夜，真是太好了。”

可是语气完全听不出来哪里太好了。所以这也是社交辞令吧，时缟晴人绝望地想。

“上次来的时候想买，忘了带钱，”伊奈帆把书小心放到背包里，慢条斯理往前走，“所以时缟同学送我这本书，我很高兴。”

他回头，发现对方没有跟来就马上停下，呼了口气一般露出很淡很平静的笑容——应该是笑容没错了。“午饭的时候我请你尝了奶昔，所以接下来请我喝奶茶吧，时缟同学。”

「あなたの瞳の奥に潜む少年」

“那么，如果把题目里的条件改为‘子弹射穿了木块，并没有停留在里面’，这时木块的速度为多少呢？时缟同学，你能告诉大家吗？”

时缟晴人猛地站起来，老师和同学们认真的目光几乎要把他烧掉，连同自己本来就运转困难的脑子：“唔……那个……”

并不存在上课走神这种事情，也不是因为转学而造成了学习进度脱轨，他只是单纯地没有办法对付这些千变万化的物理题而已。越是感到紧张，越是觉得眼前一片空白，各种符号的含义都陌生遥远起来，在黑板上乱作一团。

他低下头，不敢看老师殷切的眼神。然后他发现坐在自己前面的人把手背在身后，似乎在打手势。

时缟晴人：“……”

他并不懂手语，但很奇妙的是自己似乎下意识就理解了伊奈帆需要让他说什么。对方可能还担心他一遍看不清楚，又重复了一次。

伊奈帆真的很细心啊……这么想着，时缟晴人小声回答：“如果不给出能量损失的话，很难回答这个问题。”

老师笑了：“很好，坐下吧。所以这道题目里，物体最终是否共速是很关键的条件，如果我们使用上一题的阻力来计算……”

下课之后就是社团活动时间了，班上的同学收拾完书包，三三两两地离开教室。因为初来乍到的缘故，时缟晴人还没有决定参加哪个社团，但是他也不想这么早就回家一个人闷坐，所以正慢吞吞地考虑去哪里逛一逛。

“图书馆顶楼的天台很不错。”坐在前面的人站起来，拎着书包。

“诶？”

“基本上没什么人去，很安静。所以如果你有不明白的问题想问我，也不会被人看见。”

……坐在天台享受着尖子生特别补习服务的时缟晴人，觉得自己简直无法更幸运。

因为性格有些怯懦的缘故，之前还特别担心来到新的城市读书会有很长一段时间找不到聊得来的朋友，甚至连诸如被孤立后的艰难生活这类的心理建设都做好了，结果全部都成为了派不上用场的杞人忧天。

“其实不用像老师讲的那么复杂，”伊奈帆接过草稿纸，又抽走他手中的笔，“把它们想象成被捏到一起的两团橡皮泥，质量就是两者的总和，速度只有一个。”

时缟晴人能感觉到对方的音量比平时提高了不止一点，语速也慢很多。他试着接上对方的思路——总觉得这样还一知半解的话，就太对不起伊奈帆了。

“所以多余的动能差是在接触过程中损失掉了，但是系统的动量总和没有变化。”他小心翼翼地说。

伊奈帆点点头：“就是这样，剩下的题你可以试一下。”

时缟晴人听话地开始读题。

不自觉地拿上嘴唇抵着笔盖，并没有放到嘴里用牙咬，所以显得温顺又无辜。界冢伊奈帆觉得眉头微微纠结起来的晴人的样子，就像只在认真撒娇的苏格兰柯利幼崽……完全没有意思到对方和自己是同龄人。

“……以后，每天的社团时间都来这里吧。”不知不觉就把心里想的话说出口。

“32加54除以13……嗯，好……三位有效数字，6.62……什么？”时缟晴人吓了一跳，很惊讶地看着他。

“时缟同学不喜欢吗？还是你已经有想要加入的社团了？”

晴人摇头：“并没有，界冢同学愿意帮我补习就很开心了，我是在担心界冢同学自己的社团时间。”

“那时缟觉得我的补习怎么样？喜欢吗？”

伊奈帆的单刀直入让时缟晴人招架不得，只能红着耳朵说“很喜欢……真的很感谢”。

“嗯，我也很喜欢，”界冢伊奈帆走到他面前，端坐下来，“帮你复习课程对我来说也有很大的好处，我决定把这作为我的社团活动时间。其它科目也可以列入待选项，如何？”

“但是……”晴人窘迫又为难地看着他，“总感觉在占界冢同学的便宜。”

“那就请我喝牛奶吧。”

“诶？”

伊奈帆伸了个懒腰，倒向一旁：“作为社团福利，每天请我喝一杯牛奶吧。今天如果你没带，等会儿我们可以去楼下的自动贩卖机……你有零钱吗？”

起风了，晴人一边揉眼睛一边点头。

面前的伊奈帆仍然很安静地躺着，头发很软，有些弯曲，但不会像自己的头发翘起来。乍看上去很冷淡不好相处的人，实际上很热心。

时缟晴人撑着下巴，偷偷地、偷偷地、安静地笑起来，悄无声息像是呼了一口气。

「伤つくことも大事だから」

冬天的时候，学校会有长跑练习。时缟晴人的成绩平平体现在各个方面，自然也包括大部分的体育课程。在操场旁边的更衣室里换上运动服，他就只看了窗外的雪一眼，似乎皮肤就已经感受到了那要命的寒气。

“真是不想出去啊……”这么说着，还是原地蹦了两下，却差点踩到坐在身后长凳上的人。“界冢同学？你的运动服呢，是忘记带了？”

伊奈帆身上还是日常的针织衫和制服外套，神色平淡，看起来像是一点都不愿意出门。

时缟晴人忽然意识到这可能不是错觉，他咽了咽口水：“怎么了……是不想上体育课吗？”

对方别过头：“每天上下学走到公交车站台的路程已经是足够的运动量了。而且，学校冬天的体育课非常没有建设价值。”

这是在向学校和老师撒娇吧……时缟晴人想，别人的话也许只能感到为难，但是伊奈帆这么说话却有些莫名其妙的可爱。“需要我去给老师请假吗？”他弯下腰，双手撑住膝盖。

“不用了，请等我一下，我们一起走。”说着伊奈帆站起来走到了自己的衣柜前，从里面拿出自己的运动服。

“界冢同学，真的是，很喜欢针织衫啊。”

“嗯，因为很舒服。”坦然接受了吐槽，也有可能根本就把这当成了赞美。

两人入列的时候基本上也集合完毕了，体育老师先带大家做了很多热身运动以免发生伤害事故，接着就指挥队伍分成男女两组开始耐力跑。

大部分高中男生都非常愿意在同龄的女孩子面前表现他们朝气，呃，帅气的一面，所以指令刚响，一群人乌泱跑出去，甚至能看到动画里的烟尘特效。有女生一边咳嗽一边小声抱怨起来：“精力过剩的家伙们……”

时缟晴人偷偷咧嘴，转过头看从刚才起就一言不发的某人。

多相处一段时间才会明白，伊奈帆并不沉默寡言，相反，他总是在自言自语，不过因为很多内容对大家来讲会比较困难，久而久之就让人不得不自动忽略掉这些言论，从而产生“诶？界冢同学刚才有说话吗？”的错觉。

却是非常为人着想的类型，偶尔还会表露出孩子气的一面，如果不是这样的话，一本正经大人样的伊奈帆同学就太令人敬而远之了。

在时缟晴人为数不多的擅长项目中，耐力长跑是他唯一可以参加校级比赛的，秘诀就是保持呼吸和迈步的节奏，不要冲太快，也不故意使用慢速企图保存体力，所以一般发令后他会位于中等靠前的队列里，但是今天，时缟晴人破天荒落到了队伍的最后，和他差不多齐头并进的，是伊奈帆。

“原来是不擅长跑步吗。”时缟晴人笑着说。

伊奈帆脸上并不显得辛苦，依然是一如既往的平淡表情，只是说话比往常急促些：“这些运动量是超负荷的，对我来说。我有计算过，每天从家里步行到学校并返回刚好是我的每日需求，所以，多余的运动没有必要。”

见晴人还想说话，他又加了句：“长时间的机械性重复运动很容易造成关节损伤，比如膝盖。”

时缟晴人：“……”

两人慢吞吞跑了三圈，已经陆续有人放慢脚步了，尤其是女孩子，有好几个都一边喊着“老师对不起！”拉成长长一列开始走。伊奈帆突然说：

“这周末去我家做客吧。”

“诶？”

“这是同学间的双休日邀请。”伊奈帆一本正经。

“不我不是这个意思我知道……”时缟晴人连忙摆手，“只是被邀请了，很开心。”

他转回头，看着跑道前路：“在想，需要带点什么礼物上门呢……”

伊奈帆突然打断他：“时缟同学，帮我一个忙可以吗？”

和时缟晴人依然轻松的状态相比，虽然伊奈帆仍然面无表情，不过正在逐渐变慢的步伐、清晰可闻的呼吸声泄露出力不从心。

“拿出你的全力跑吧，能跑多快就跑多快，”他左手拳起来，轻轻碰了一下晴人的肩膀，“在那之前，你只要对我说一句‘加油’就可以了。”

时缟晴人楞了一下，然后很自然地笑了。“加油，界冢同学。”像是不好意思，这样说着他就跑到了前面去。

其实他体力也并不比常人好，只是性格温吞的人大概承受力都比一般水平强，双腿再累也可以毫不迟疑地继续往前跑，因为笨拙，所以有时候身体自我保护的机制也很迟钝。虽然……由于这种原因，很长一段时间得不到相对正确的同学情谊，不过现在看来也没什么关系了。

时缟晴人最终第六个达到终点，最后两圈一共反超了将近十个人，然而这不是最让同学们惊叹的；一向能请假就请假、总是跑到一半人就消失、直到全部人都躺在操场休息才出现的界冢同学，破天荒跑完了全程，连体育老师都摆出了“真的假的？！这家伙今天没吃错药吧”的表情。

啊，虽然是男生队列的倒数第一个，还被女子第一套圈了。

为了庆祝，界冢伊奈帆并没有拒绝晴人递过来的热可可。“今天的牛奶也会有的，界冢同学请不要担心，但是，现在给你的话，我怕接下来你会睡过去。”

「何にも心配いらないわ」

界冢家和自己想象中的，既相似又非常不同。

能感觉到伊奈帆的家境至少会非常殷实，但现在看来，应该已经是“有钱人家”的程度了，面对比自家客厅还大的影音室，时缟晴人在心里默默赞叹着。

至于客厅，是非常雅致干净的布置，每一个细节都能看出主人的精心安排，不像自己家……虽然自己每天都在努力收拾，不过因为父亲是个过分不修边幅的人，所以总是很快把东西弄乱，到最后，就变成了一切从简的风格。

“对了，都没有看到界冢同学的家人，”时缟晴人偷偷瞄了眼二楼的楼梯口，“今天应该是休息日吧？”

伊奈帆淡淡的声音从厨房传来：“母亲去年底去世了，每天早上会有阿姨来打扫卫生。”

“对不起。”时缟晴人走到厨房门口，伊奈帆围着条淡黄色的围裙，正中间有只小鸭子的图案，“需要我帮忙吗？”

伊奈帆摇摇头说不用。

他把切好的土豆和萝卜块放进锅里，盖好盖，转身就看见晴人目光在自己这边，眼睛里却没有焦距。“不是特别难以接受的事情……”界冢伊奈帆想了想，拈起一块盐水浸过的菠萝往晴人嘴里塞，“也不用担心会冒犯到我。你对蘑菇过敏吗？”

晴人大概不太能吃酸的，脸微微皱了一下，眯起眼睛，摇头。等把嘴里的食物咽下去，时缟晴人突然开口：“很早的时候，我的母亲也不在了，至于是离婚还是去世，父亲并没有说。他很忙，有时候一个月都在工作不回家。”

他忐忑地看着表情平静的伊奈帆，觉得手脚要不自觉颤抖起来。

界冢伊奈帆听见对方呼吸都快断掉，双手无意识蜷了蜷。“米饭好了，”他低声说，“吃完饭我们就看《了不起的奥兰多》，怎么样？”

“好。”松了一口气的时缟晴人笑起来。

两人拆开包装纸，然后沉默。

“……装错了……吧？”时缟晴人看着昏黑的封面上“时之幽谷”的带血标题，只觉得那位身着黑留袖却长发披离的背影有些渗人。

伊奈帆略一沉吟：“应该是柜员的失误，没关系，就看这个吧。”

时缟晴人张了张嘴，什么都没说。虽然完全看不出来，但没理由的，他觉得伊奈帆现在心情非常不错。

两个人放了一盘橘子在地毯中间，拉上影音室的窗帘，关灯，盘腿坐下。画面点亮的时候悄无声息，时缟晴人听见自己咽口水的声音。被伊奈帆发现的话……这么想着，他脸微微热了一瞬间。

音乐很安静，不是那种故意踩着节奏让人觉得毛骨悚然的类型，女主和恋人相约去默默无名但风景秀丽的小山谷采风，发现最深处有许多空置的木屋，门和窗的位置是空的，所有的物件摆设整齐而且一尘不染——也没有任何人类生活的痕迹。

镜头里的每一帧画面精致美丽，颜色鲜艳，简直像是风景宣传广告。镜头模仿了人的视角，有对方的动作、手势，偶尔切换一下，但播放了十多分钟没有一句人物台词，除了越来越欢快的背景音乐。时缟晴人的心跳却越来越快，不知道手和脚要怎么摆放才好，只觉得僵硬着不敢动弹。

女主心生怯意，恋人却觉得没什么大不了的，多采集一些山里独一无二的景色才是正事，于是他决定去不远处的小山顶拍点日落，女主想了想要去追恋人，面前却出现了身穿浴衣的和式少女，对她微微一笑。半山腰的恋人突然停下，接着突然像风筝一样，摇摇晃晃升上天空，姿势扭曲到可笑又可怕，然后以难以估量的速度落下来，直直砸到女主的面前，头滚到了更远的草丛里。

时缟晴人“啊”了一声，觉得自己在幽邃的气氛下太突兀，羞愧不已。他感觉到伊奈帆在回头看自己，脸和耳朵烫成一片。

……好像，身为男生，害怕看这种东西，是非常丢脸的行为。

“下落的加速度完全是错误的，以基本静止的状态突然加速到这样，身体会承受非常大的压力，而且考虑到重心问题，人物不会以这种完全直立的角度运动；另外，忽略空气阻力，镜头里的坠落轨迹明显不是抛物线，这也很可疑。”伊奈帆一如既往地用湖面般稳定的语调说着。

“如果是用绳索系住脖子提供了拉力，”伊奈帆说着，照自己比划了一下，“以可以割断身体的程度，摔下来时头和身体早就分离了，而且摔到地上会因为巨大的冲力发生严重形变……”

时缟晴人完全不想知道“严重形变”到底是什么意思，他不安地摇晃了一下身体，觉得影音室很冷，让人止不住打颤。喉头被噎住，想说什么又完全说不上来的感觉进一步刺激着血压。

但是却完全不想打断正在兴头的伊奈帆……郁郁葱葱的屏幕颜色落到他眼里像是迸发的星星，时缟晴人一时恍然。

界冢伊奈帆却先一步察觉到对方的不安。“怎么了？”他觉得自己明知故问，“没关系，只是电影而已。不嫌弃的话，我手臂可以借你用。”说着他伸出自己的左胳膊。界冢伊奈帆并不觉得这有多么吓人，不是说他见多识广，所以对这种毫无新意的作品无感；他只是单纯觉得这个故事满身破绽，最恐怖的不是电影本身而是导演贫乏到让人悲伤的物理常识。

晴人顿了一下，像是做了一半推拒的手势又放弃，“……好，”他低低应声，完全能听出非常难为情却不得不顺从内心的感情。对方拽住了自己的袖子，途中不小心碰到了手背，界冢伊奈帆只觉得有些凉。

电影继续播放。慌不择路的女主想要逃跑——此时镜头凌乱，不停剧烈摇动——却无意识被浴衣女带到村庄的背后，竹林里雾气弥漫，偶尔有夏虫与鸟鸣，女主在那里面发现了墓碑，上面刻着自己的名字，她猛然回头，浴衣女却换上了一身典雅华贵的黑留袖，仿佛是要出席什么重大的典礼，但她头发并没有梳起来，而是随意披散在肩上，镜头跟进，原本绣着金银色花鸟图案的位置，却是血染出的死亡现场。

时缟晴人这次没有叫了。他下意识地抓起手上的东西，咬了一口。

“……”

“……”

“啊啊啊对不起！”少年猛然坐好，姿势像个拘谨的小孩，带着哭腔说。

界冢伊奈帆默默递给对方一个橘子，一面慢条斯理地想着，如果晴人今晚不敢走夜路回家的话，自己并不介意把床和枕头分他一半。

「My Darling, Stay Gold」

“那很好啊！晴人怎么不请他来我们家做客呢？”得知自己儿子在新学校很轻松（“哇！”）就取得了新友谊的时缟聪一非常开心。他手中的土豆已经被削成了奇怪的多边体，而更多的部分皮仍然留在上面。

时缟晴人默默看着父亲假装没事地把土豆藏到篮子最底部。

“给我吧，爸爸。”

他偷偷叹了口气。

“正好，最近爸爸要去南边出一趟差，可能要一个多月——分所那群家伙真是离了人就只会出乱子——”时缟聪一托腮看自己儿子异常熟练地拿起刀，“你不是说新同学一个人住么？请他来陪你吧。”

“诶？”时缟晴人手一抖。“爸爸请你不要在我拿刀的时候说奇怪的话！”

“不好吗？你们两个小孩子一个人在家，爸爸多不放心。”

“倒是我，比较不放心一个人出远门的爸爸。”

“别这样说嘛晴人，如果能和新朋友成为非常铁的关系，以后就算各奔东西了，一个电话也可以重燃革命火苗啊！”时缟聪一先生异常热情地去拍儿子的肩。

“爸爸请你不要在我拿刀的时候拍我肩膀啊！”

比起自己那群离了人就闹乱子的属下，本人更加擅长这种行为的时缟聪一非常欣赏自己的这个主意，所以分外不能理解自己儿子在拒绝什么。可能是青春期的例行叛逆吧，心里面很希望但一旦被爸爸说出来就不会同意的倔小孩……时缟先生又欣慰又心酸地脑补着。

上化学课的时候，时缟晴人看着自己的实验搭档欲言又止。他觉得这种事情贸然对界冢同学说，似乎显得自己家特别没礼貌，但是如果直接了当表明反对父亲这馊主意的态度，会不会被人当作是嫌弃对方而感到尴尬呢……

内心自我纠结出了一场伦理情感大戏的晴人的思绪被界冢伊奈帆突然伸过来的手打断。“怎么了？”伊奈帆问。

“啊，没什么，稍微有点走神，抱歉。”时缟晴人挠挠脸，不好意思地笑了下。

“再不搅拌的话，就不能得到足够大的硫酸亚铁结晶了。”伊奈帆提醒他。

时缟晴人手忙脚乱地从支架上取下玻璃棒，酒精灯的火苗像是烧到了脸上：“对不起……唔！”

伊奈帆捏了捏他右手，“交给我吧”，他语气一贯的波澜不惊，此刻就显得有些体贴，时缟晴人又抱歉又感激地想。

“要一直沿着同样的方向搅拌才可以，你看。”

“……”

伊奈帆回头看他。对方此刻迎着光线的眼瞳呈现出兑了蜂蜜的红糖色泽，没有丝毫黏腻，清爽又平静，“时缟同学刚才有说什么吗？”他问。

“嗯，我在想，”时缟晴人低下头，“总是在麻烦界冢同学，会有些、嗯……”

有些什么呢。时缟晴人踟蹰了。他是个迟钝又笨拙的人，总是不太明白自己想要表达什么。

界冢伊奈帆没有说话，他目光已经回到了面前正加热的溶液，玻璃棒搅动液体，偶尔发出气泡破碎的细小声音，实验室里有人打碎了一个烧杯，老师和课代表马上冲了过去。

“好了，”伊奈帆放下玻璃棒，“接下来等它重新冷却。”他面无表情地回头看了一眼时缟晴人，歪了歪头，从试剂架上拿下来一个白色的小瓶子，盛一勺放进试管里，凑到晴人眼前。

“这是……硫酸铜晶体？”晴人被吓了一下，眼睛盯着近在咫尺的试管，稍微睁大了眼睛——虽然他眼睛本来就足够大了——发出惊叹，“好漂亮。”

虽然一直有听说是非常纯正的、亮蓝色的美丽晶体，但是看见实物才知道语言是多么贫乏到难以描述其一。每一个细小的表面都在闪闪发光，好像能把人心都染成那样透明的颜色。

“二价铜离子与水分子形成络合物，重新组合的电子轨道的能级落在可见光的蓝色波长段，是纯度很高又很鲜艳的宝蓝，”伊奈帆轻声说，“时缟同学的眼睛就是这种颜色。”

诶？

虽然小时候的确有被邻居阿姨称赞过眼睛特别可爱，不过那是在自己因为笨拙胆怯而被同龄人疏远的、非常早的时候了，伊奈帆的声音没什么起伏，就像是理所当然地说出了这样的话。时缟晴人不知道自己是羞愧还是怎么的，他下意识地捂住了自己的眼睛。

“……”

“……”

伊奈帆可疑地顿了一下，说：“真的。”

居然让人听出了恳切的意思。

「无邪気に笑ってくださいな」

“所以你今天果然有什么话要对我说吧？”下午的天台时间，分明正在写习题的伊奈帆突然开口了，时缟晴人的笔“吧嗒”掉到地上。

“啊……那个……”他开始挠脸。

“其实叔叔昨天问过我，我说今天就可以搬过去，所以等会儿时缟同学能陪我一起回家拿行李吗？”

时缟立即点头答应，脑子却慢了半拍：“好的……啊？！”

第一个念头却是：啊爸爸他到底又在搞什么——！所以自己其实是被先斩后奏了吗！

想到今天早上在家装无辜耍宝的大龄儿童，时缟晴人又气又想笑。虽然很理解爸爸这种为了儿子考虑的心情，但是再一次给伊奈帆造成了麻烦这一事实让时缟晴人心里有些忐忑，还有些难以言喻的感觉，像没泡够蜜糖的柠檬片。

作为“加害人”之一的自己到底在委屈什么啊……时缟晴人挫败地想。

“不开心吗？”界冢伊奈帆看他表情变来变去，不由自主拿铅笔头轻轻戳了戳晴人的额头。

“从来没有请同学来家里玩……我很开心，真的，就是有点紧张。”晴人笑起来。

“不用担心，我不觉得这是麻烦，”界冢伊奈帆也露出些许笑容，“嗯，其实我也是第一次去同学家里做客，昨天还在想要不要带点礼物过去。”

“那就太见外了！”

“……也是。”界冢伊奈帆说，他抬头看风把今天的鳞状云吹成新的纹路，突然站起来。

时缟晴人心里猛地一紧。“怎么了？”

“差点忘了件事，我就说刚才心里似乎有什么没完成，”伊奈帆转过身来，眼睛里亮亮的，像是撒了一大把漂亮的晶体，“今天超市有特价的新鲜鸡蛋，马上就要开始了，走吧。”

时缟晴人被伊奈帆风一般潇洒的整理速度惊呆了，他眼睁睁看着对方把两人份的课本和文具收到自己书包里，利落地合上搭扣，把他拉起来。

然后，万年泰山崩于前而色不变、奉行漫步运动方式的伊奈帆同学，冲下了楼梯！

时缟晴人：“……！！！”

他惊讶地都忘了自己实际上比伊奈帆擅长跑步的多。

第一次看到……那么有活力的伊奈帆同学，时缟晴人想，原来是这样的，和大家并没有太多不同的地方。之前总觉得伊奈帆比其他同学要淡定冷静，像成熟的大人一样，所以在他面前总有点拘束。

他偷偷笑了起来，一鼓作气跑到了伊奈帆前面。

超市里现在并不算太挤，但是陆续有奶奶阿姨和他们一起进来，有说有笑的，空气里都是热络的味道。时缟晴人在衣角上蹭了蹭满是汗的手心，四处观望起来，伊奈帆拉住他。

“这边。”

“除了鸡蛋还要买什么吗？”周围全是开心大笑的妈妈级顾客，时缟晴人咽了咽口水，小声问伊奈帆。

“你想吃什么？”伊奈帆快速从一堆戴金饰银的手中抢下两盒鸡蛋，神色淡然如能剧里念着俳句结束战斗的武士。

时缟晴人默默在心底崇拜了一下这气魄：“都可以……”

“荷包蛋饭和牛肉蔬菜捞怎么样？新鲜的鸡蛋煮出来是最香的。”伊奈帆拿起一颗甘蓝和洋葱。

“不是煎的吗？”

“唔，我觉得煮更美味，你要是不喜欢我们可以加点酱汁。”

“不用了，这样就好，”时缟晴人揉揉鼻子，“很想尝一尝界冢同学的吃法。”

他递给伊奈帆两只红彤彤的西红柿，对方并没有立刻接过，而是盯这眼前的萝卜和甜椒若有所思。

“……不喜欢西红柿吗？”时缟晴人小心翼翼问。

“啊，没有，”伊奈帆回过神，对他笑了一笑，伸手，“我在想要不要买一点马铃薯。”

“……”

“上次看时缟同学不太爱吃马铃薯的样子。”

时缟晴人哭笑不得：“没关系，我不挑食，上次大概是因为不饿所以不太吃吧，马铃薯不是很有分量吗？”

伊奈帆点头：“要不还是买白甘薯吧。”

“也是。”

“噗。”旁边的某位阿姨可能是觉得两个小男生一本正经在蔬菜区讨论这种问题非常有意思，抿着嘴笑起来。

“……”

两个人大包小包的，在无数微笑致意的家庭妇女的簇拥中落荒而逃。

「Good Night」

实际上，时缟晴人的家政课成绩也非常优秀，但无论是出门做客或者尽地主之谊，他都只是厨房里打下手的那个，伊奈帆吹完递勺子过来让他尝味的动作也分外顺手。

“怎么样，还需要胡椒粉么？”

时缟晴人意犹未尽地摇头。食材本身的鲜美已经足够了。

看见煮沸后散开的洋葱圈，伊奈帆突然想起：“上次玩的洋葱小子还没有全S吧？今晚可以继续。”

“好啊。”

两个人突然都不说话了，互相对视着，像是要在对方的眼睛里看到游戏攻略一样全神贯注。锅里沸腾的汤咕噜咕噜，发出小小的吐气声。

“朋友……界冢同学，我们现在是朋友了吧？”

界冢伊奈帆轻声说：“不。”

晴人微微红了脸。界冢伊奈帆眼睛里流出糖浆一样的东西。

“刚才不是，现在是了，晴人君。”


End file.
